


She Was My Angel

by AjaxKnight



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Contest Entry, Five Stages of Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaxKnight/pseuds/AjaxKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl on the edge of a metaphorical and literal cliff. In her hand is enough sleeping pills to make her sleep forever, and in her heart a pain that tells her it's time to. But the real question is, will she go through with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was My Angel

It was as if nature were conducting it's own orchestra.

Wind gently trickling through the branches, rustling the leaves against each other. Waves crashing upon the jagged rocks at the base of the cliff, quietly roaring against the mass of rock protruding out into Arcadia Bay. Various kinds of wildlife could be heard playing in the forest, as seagulls calls vaguely rang throughout the air. Ever so faintly the sounds of commuting traffic could almost be heard in the distance. Nature was building a true masterpiece of peace around it self. A marvelous symphony, except for the sounds of desperate sobbing.

The bench overlooking the vast waters of Arcadia Bay on the edge of the lighthouse gently groaned as weight shifted on it, ever so slightly. Sitting on said bench was a girl, her entire head in her arms, crossed in her lap. Soft, muffled cries broke their way through the denim of her jeans her mouth was buried in.

Each time her body took in air her back trembled, exhales exploded from her as desperate cries, filling the once still peace of the air with a tense and suffocating gloom. Her hands balled into fists as she attempted to get a grip on her emotions. The trembling in her back quickly channeled itself into an angry shake in each of her fists. Both hands would be digging into her palms if it were not for the large white bottle in her left hand, labeled simply with the word Sleep.

"Come on. Just fucking do it." Her voice whispered through her sobs as tears ran down her cheeks, splashing gently against the denim of her jeans. "Do it. Just fucking do it. Stop being such a fucking pussy! No one is going to miss you. No one!"

With one swift motion, her thumb pressed against the lid and sprung the small, round, plastic circle off into the distance.

"The only people in the world who ever cared are fucking gone." A sob hitched in her throat as air tried to force it's way back into her exasperated lungs, that was quickly subdued by an anger building inside of her. "Now...now you can at least join one of them..."

Slowly, her head lifted from the tattered jeans, forcing her glistening red eyes to come into contact with the blinding sun directly in front of her. Locks of brown blew to the side, knocking the single streak of blue over her pale, tired face as the memory of what drove her to this point replayed in her mind.

"So what" the low, booming male's voice spoke, a severe annoyance sparking in his breath. "We throw her a party? After she gets suspended from school and makes me look like a fool in front of the students?!" His voice carries as a loud thud resonated throughout the stained brown wooden dining room table, jingling all the silverware with the reverberations. "I don't care if it is her 'Sweet 16.'" He chided. "It's not like she has any friends. And she directly disobeyed me. I'm supposed to sit here and offer her cake when she walks in, when she deserves nothing!"

"Fuck you!" Her voice boomed through the kitchen, coming from the doorway, was just as clear as if she had been standing next to him.

"Chloe...how long have you-"

"The whole fucking time!" Her voice was on the brink of breaking from sheer anger. "You son of a fucking bitch!" Feet carried her with a burning resolve, as it took only seconds for Chloe to make her way from the doorway to directly in front of David.

"Do not use that kind of language in my house, that's an order!" His hands were gently shaking as his rage began to seep out of his pours from deep within.

Her hand swiftly latched onto the handle of the only thing within grasp, the butter knife for the cake directly in front of David. "You're not my father!" Her voice was seething now, teeth grit as her emotions began to slowly take over.

David simply pulled himself nearly to his feet. "What are you going to do with that?"

She clutched the handle tightly, bracing her body on the chair directly next to her. "Try me and find out!"

"You would never! You are too much of a coward! I am not your father, because I would not raise such a loser!"

Suddenly, as her mind replayed the last sentence, her senses came back to her at full force. Chloe Price tightened her grip on the flimsy plastic in her hands; that began to gently buckle under the weight. "That son of a fucking bitch!" She yelled, throwing her head back and screaming until her throat hurt. Until her lungs couldn't take anymore. Until there was nothing left inside of her but the encompassing emptiness.

"Max..." she whispered, bringing her free hand to her face to wipe away the stream of tears from each cheek. "Please come back to me. Please. I can't do this without you. I'll do anything Max..." soft cries began to work their way back into her raspy, tired voice. "I can't do this alone..."

Heavy. Her entire body felt heavy. As if she couldn't hold the weight of her mistakes anymore. "I just want out..." was all she could bare to whisper. Every movement she made felt slow and deliberate. Wet eyes scanned the bottle in her left hand, looking at the hundreds of small, blue capsules inside.

_'It's time, Chloe. I'll see you soon dad.'_

Blood rushed in her ears, to an almost deafening level as her heart began to beat out of her chest. Fingers trembled as her right hand opened, filling slowly with countless grams of pure sleep. Her mouth fell dry as she began to become extremely aware of the sticky tongue in her mouth. A single tear ran down her cheek, hand trembling as the pills began to rain into her mouth, adhering to the dried out tongue, her eyes closed, welcoming the eternal sleep that was soon to come.

"Holy shit!" A loud voice gasped from behind her. As soon as her ears seemed to receive the voice, her entire body seemed to jump, sending the remainder of the pills cascading off the sides of her face, contrasting harshly with the yellow green grass beneath her. "No no no! Please!" The girl practically yelled as she sprinted her way toward Chloe.

It was as if her mind had caught up with her. Something clicking deep inside of exactly what she was doing, and it suddenly became terrified. In a desperate panic, her mouth seemed to cough up each and every single pill, shooting them out her mouth and into Arcadia Bay. A desperate gasp entered her lungs after exhaling a breath she didn't realize she was holding, when long arms wrapped their way around the punk girls neck.

"Please don't. Please! You can't do this. I don't even really know you and...please! You're hella fucking awesome Chloe. I see you at school all the time. Please don't do this." The panic inside of her was oozing out of every syllable, causing remorse to bubble up harshly inside of Chloe.

"I wont." She whispered as she pulled back, forcing herself out of the death grip of the girl in plaid in front of her. "I promise." Even through everything she had been through, a small laugh escaped Chloe as she attempted to lighten the thick atmosphere around them. "But I can't breathe..." she strained, before coughing melodramatically.

"Oh shit!" The plaid girl laughed gently as she sat beside Chloe, releasing her from her death grip. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I...I don't..." It was as if words wouldn't form, couldn't form.

"It's okay. Just...when you can, I'm here okay?" A warm smile spread across the girl's face, and somehow found it's way inside of Chloe's chest, causing an equally warm feeling to spread inside her.

"Okay...so you know me...but who are you? Why did you save me?"

All she could do was gently chuckle. "My name is Rachel Amber, and because you look hella amazeballs Chloe."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> Hey yo, sorry for my absence as of late. I was working on this prequel for a competition on the Life is Strange Fan's website, and I wasn't allowed to share it until after the contest. I wasn't in the finalists, which is fine. Half the point of LiS taught me that the most important thing an artist can do is try. So, I did. Not saying I'm an artist or anything. I swear I'm not that pretentious. The contest was a prequel that had to fit to canon, so I decided to explore why Rachel was so important to Chloe. I always thought that she meant in a complete and literal way that she saved her, personally.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Think of it as a small something to hold you down until I get the next chapter up. Sorry it takes me so long. This took up a lot of my thought process this month, and I'm struggling to keep going because I'm doing that thing where I start thinking I'm complete shit at everything I do. I hope I get out of it soon.
> 
> Until next time, stay golden.


End file.
